


Collection of One-Shots

by FairyMal



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyMal/pseuds/FairyMal
Summary: Here you have a series of one-shots, it was requested by Rainyface6
Kudos: 4





	1. A Fort Made Of Old Clothes

Mal and Carlos were 6 years old, Maleficent was out with Cruella, probably getting drunk at Prince John's tavern  
Carlos: "How long till they get back?"  
Mal: "Don't know" she medicating him, he had a bad cut on the leg "But don't worry. They are getting drunk, so when they get back they will be wasted" she smiled at him "Why don't we build a fort?"  
Carlos: "Fort?"  
Mal: "Yeah. Grab some old clothes"  
They grabbed old clothes and built a little fort, they got in   
Carlos: "They will be so mad"  
Mal: "They don't have to find out"  
Carlos sighed: "I'm sorry... tomorrow.."  
Mal grabbed Carlos's shoulder: "Hey, it's ok. I'm going to be ok"  
Carlo shook his head: "It isn't fair"  
Mal: "Carlos, it's ok"  
Carlos: "I'll be back in a few days"  
Mal smiled: "I know... but you could stay with him"  
Carlos: "No, I'm not leaving you with them"  
Mal sighed  
They heard the door open and Maleficent and Cruella's laugh and then they heard something fall  
Mal rolled her eyes: "Let's go. You know they hate sleeping on the floor"  
They went downstairs and helped their mothers in their rooms, then went in their room and disbanded the fort and left to go find some food   
The next morning they left the food on the table in the living room and then went to school, Carlos left to go to the Moon's tavern and meet Hades while Mal went back home to Maleficent and Cruella


	2. Hades

Everyday Hades kept asking himself the same question: Why did he start hanging out with Maleficent And Cruella?  
He was happy about having Mal and Carlos, he loved his children... he just wished they could have different mothers  
In the first few years, everything was going fine, Maleficent was still the sane, beautiful woman he fell in love with but then... she started acting weird, she started hitting Mal and Carlos and then... he had to leave   
Mal hated him, she never wanted to spend time with him, Carlos had been more forgiving and he would stay with him for a few weeks, Maleficent didn't really care about Carlos staying with him as long as Mal would stay with her  
She wanted to transform Mal into a weapon that she could use against Auradon  
Hades was at the counter of the Moon's tavern, waiting for his son to show up  
Carlos walked into the tavern and he saw his father: "Dad?"  
Hades smiled, he loved when Carlos called him dad: "Hey kiddo. How are you?"  
Carlos shrugged: "I'm ok... Mal says hi"  
Hades raised an eyebrow at him: "Did she now?"  
Carlos: "This time is true. She really asked me to say hi..."  
Hades was surprised: "Wait, for real?"  
Carlos nodded seriously and Hades smiled  
They went into the Forest where Hades's cave was, Carlos stayed with him for 3 weeks and the got back to Maleficent and Cruella  
Mal was in the darkroom when he got back, he couldn't go there so he waited in their room. Once she could get out, she met him there and she was beaten up pretty badly, but nonetheless when she saw him she smiled happily, Carlos medicated her, and then they built a fort and slept in it


	3. The Stars Were Really Beautiful

Maleficent was in one of her good mood periods, she was looking at the sky, Cruella had just been killed by the rain, Carlos was with Hades and Mal...  
Maleficent: "Are you going to stand there all night, kiddo?"  
Mal got closer to her mother: "I'm sorry, Mother"  
Maleficent: "It's ok, honey. I was just thinking"  
Mal was curious: "About what?"  
Maleficent smiled and looked down at little Mal: "My home, do you want to know about it?"  
Mal nodded eagerly  
Maleficent: "I used to live in the Moors, it was a beautiful magical forest. There were a lot of magic creatures, I was kind of their Queen... but then the war happened"  
Mal was looking at her mother in wonder: "So, I'm kind of a princess?"  
Maleficent chuckled and caressed Mal's head: "Yes, you are"  
Mal: "How was it?"  
Maleficent: "Wonderful, sunny, warm... and we could see the sun and the moon. And the stars... oh Mallie, the stars were beautiful, so shiny and bright" she looked down at her daughter "I wish you could have seen them"  
Mal: "When we will get out of here, we are going to see them. I promise, Mother"  
Maleficent smiled at her: "I'm sure we will, kiddo"  
A few weeks later Maleficent's good period ended, and Mal would miss her so much...


	4. Mom Will Never Love Me

Mal was in her room, alone. She was thinking about her mother, she was completely insane now  
Mal knew her mother's story now and could understand why she hated Auradon... what she didn't understand was why she hated her. Mal tried so hard to do everything in her power to please her mother, to gain her trust, but nothing was enough for Maleficent   
She wasn't enough for her mother... she will never get Maleficent's approval or respect... and surely not her love  
Maybe it was Mal's fault... maybe she really wasn't enough. Maybe, she was wrong  
She was a disappointment... maybe it would be better if she just disappeared...   
Then she heard Maleficent calling her, she sighed and got up.. she knew what day was... so she went downstairs and there he was... another of her mother's friend. Mal looked at Maleficent and nodded   
Mom... she will never love me...


	5. Ben's True Love

Ben was four years old when FG was asked to check him, searching for possible curses  
Adam was nervous and pacing back and forth, Belle was looking at her only son  
FG gasped, the Rulers looked at her worried  
Belle: "What is it?"  
FG: "He isn't cursed but he is destined to find True Love" she looked at Belle and Adam  
It had been years since a True Love  
Belle: "What will happen to him if he doesn't find it?"  
FG smiled: "He will, he will start dreaming about her and they will meet"  
Adam had taken Belle's hand and smiled, their baby boy wasn't cursed

Meanwhile, on the Isle, a little Mal was running around with a little Carlos without a care in the world


	6. Evie and Jay

Grimhilde: "It hurts so much!"  
Anastasia: "I know Grim, you are doing a great job"  
Jafar: "Can you do something for the pain?"  
Anastasia shook her head  
A few hours later... two babies are crying  
Grimhilde had passed out  
Jafar was looking at Anastasia and Drizella that were checking the babies  
Anastasia: "They are ok"  
Jafar sighed in relief: "What about Grim?"  
Drizella was bathing the babies, Anastasia checked Grimhilde  
Anastasia: "She just needs to rest"  
Drizella dressed the babies and then looked at Jafar: "Do you want to see them?"  
Jafar got up and went to see his children, a baby girl with black and blue hair, she was very pale and she was sleeping, and a baby boy with brown hair, he was awake, he had tanned skin and big brown eyes  
Jafar sobbed: "Hi baby boy, I'm your dada"  
A few hours later Grimhilde woke up, Jafar was at her side smiling  
Grimhilde: "Hey"  
Jafar: "Hey honey, the babies are ok. They are beautiful"  
Grimhilde started crying silently: "They are ok?"  
Jafar nodded, he got up and went to pick something, when he turned towards his wife he showed her the baby boy  
Grimhilde: "Oh my God, give me"  
Jafar gave her the baby boy, then went to pick the baby girl too and went to sit near Grimhilde  
Grimhilde: "So?"  
Jafar: "Jay and Evie?"  
Grimhilde looked at the baby boy and then at the baby girl: "Jay and Evie" she looked at her husband  
Years passed and Evie and Jay grew up happily in the Reformed Part, they learned to avoid the Evil Part and the rain, they learned to live with the hunger... and they learned to live among poverty and death and danger  
But they were happy, their parents were loving and caring, they had friends and they learned to laugh in spite of the difficult situation they were in 


	7. The First Dream

Ben was dreaming of a weird place, it was a white room with no door or windows and then he saw someone else approaching and the room changed. As the figure got closer the room got colored. There she was, a little girl with long purple hair  
Mal asked coldly: "Who are you?"  
Ben: "I'm Ben. And who are you?"  
Mal snorted and said mockingly: "I'm not telling my name to a stranger" she looked around  
Ben: "Hey I told you mine, and you are a stranger to me"  
Mal: "Yeah well, not my fault if you are dumb"  
Ben frowned: "I'm not dumb, I'm polite. It's not nice to insult people, you shouldn't do it"  
Mal: "Nice? Polite? Who the hell are your parents and why are they raising you to be good?"  
Ben: "They are raising me to be a good person because that is the right thing to do. Here in Auradon, we appreciate good people"  
Mal took a step back, horrified: "Auradon? Why am I dreaming of someone from Auradon?"  
Ben was confused: "You aren't from Auradon?"  
Mal shook her head. Ben looked at her: she had purple hair and he had never seen a girl with that in Auradon, her clothes were dirty and seemed old, Audrey would have probably screamed seeing those clothes, she was short and very skinny, her skin was pale but had dirt all over herself, she had a few bruises and a cut on her cheek, her eyes were a bright green  
Ben noticed how shorter she was than him: "You are short"  
Mal: "I'm not short"  
Ben raised an eyebrow: "So you don't like being insulted" she raised her eyebrow too, looking mad "Why do you look like this?"  
Mal sighed and looked down at herself, she shrugged: "Where I come from, all the kids look like this"  
Ben: "Where are you from?"  
Mal: "The Isle"  
Ben looked horrified: "Why are children there?"  
Mal raised an eyebrow: "Because the adults have sex?"  
Ben gasped, looked around, and then whispered: "You are too little to talk about that"  
Mal whispered too: "Why are you whispering? We are dreaming"  
Ben and Mal looked at each other for a second and smiled  
Mal: "My name is Mal"  
Ben stretched his hand but Mal simply looked at it  
Mal: "Whatcha doing with that hand?"  
Ben: "When you meet someone new, you shook hands" he dropped the hand  
Mal: "Not the Isle"  
Ben was curious: "What do you do when you meet someone new?"  
Mal smirked, her eyes glowed, she took a step closer to him and pushed him, he fell backward right into a puddle  
Ben pouted: "Hey! Not nice"  
Mal started laughing hysterically  
Ben: "Why are you laughing?"  
Mal stopped immediately: "I was laughing?"  
Ben got up: "Well yeah"  
Mal looked scared: "Oh no! If Mother finds out, I'm dead. Don't tell anyone! I'm not supposed to laugh"  
Ben: "Why not?"  
Mal: "Don't know. I never asked"  
Ben: "Well, we are dreaming so she won't find out"  
Mal shook her head and looked around: "Where are we anyway?"  
Ben: "Don't know. I woke up here and the room was completely white, then you came and it got colorful?" Mal frowned "What?"  
Mal: "That isn't exactly what happened"  
Ben: "Well, we are two different people. Your dream may have started differently. What happened?"  
Mal: "I woke up in a dark room, something which I'm used to... then I felt like I needed to walk and I saw a figure, it had a white auria around it..."  
Ben interrupted with a smile: "You mean aura"   
Mal scowled: "Whatever. So I got closer and then the closer I got to the figure the more I could see the room. You are the figure I saw, now I can see the room, the walls are colored for me too"  
Ben: "Weird"  
Mal: "Yeah... I never had a dream"  
Ben: "Never?"  
Mal shook her head: "You have?"  
Ben: "Well, yeah. Like every night"  
Mal: "I wonder what life is like in Auradon" she sat down "Come on, tell me, Little Prince"  
Ben blushed, she was a really cute girl and she wanted to talk to him, and she had called him Prince.. he was a Prince, but for her to say it, it felt different even if Ben didn't know why, so he sat down: "What do you want to know?"  
Mal: "Don't know, tell me your favorite thing about Auradon"  
Ben: "Snow"  
Mal: "What's that?"  
Ben raised both eyebrows in surprise: "You don't have snow on the Isle?"  
Mal shook her head: "The dome"  
Ben: "Oh right" he was upset, he didn't understand why she was on the Isle in the first place but knowing she had never seen the snow...  
Mal: "Well go on, what is it like?"  
Ben: "It's cold. And white, it falls from the sky. I like it because every year, on my birthday it snows... and it's like a gift from the sky"  
Mal was confused: "Birth... day?"  
And they went on to talk for what seemed like hours when they woke up both kids went to the windows of their room and looked over the horizon  
Ben looked at the Isle and smiled: "Mal of the Isle"  
Mal looked at Auradon: "I wonder if you are real, Little Prince"


	8. A Prince?

Mal was nervous, a year had passed since her first dream with Ben, she didn't know what to do, she felt like she needed to tell someone  
She was walking around the Forest one night, her brother was with Hades so she had decided to stay away from her house for a while  
She heard a noise so she decided to hide  
Hades: "What are you doing here?"  
Mal huffed: "I'm staying the hell away from the Castle"  
Hades: "You wanna stay with me?"  
Mal was about to tell him to go to hell but then sighed and nodded  
Hades smiled, he turned around and Mal followed him to his cave. Half an hour later they arrived, they entered and Mal sat on his armchair and picked a book  
Hades: "Dante. La Divina Commedia. Good choice"  
Mal glanced at him and then proceeded to read the book. Hades sat on another armchair and he too picked a book to read  
Almost an hour later Mal looked up and sighed, she put down the book. Hades was so into the book he didn't notice Mal getting up and sat on the floor next to him  
Mal: "Hades"  
Hades looked at her, surprised to see her so close: "Well, hello there"  
Mal: "Can I tell you something?"  
Hades put down the book: "Sure"  
Mal: "I'm having some weird... dreams"  
Hades: "Like nightmares?"  
Mal shook her head: "No. They aren't scary... they are calm and kind of happy" Hades motioned her to keep going "There is this boy, I think he is a prince, his name is Ben"  
Hades: "A prince?"  
Mal nodded: "I think so. Anyway... they feel so real. I don't know how to explain it.."  
Hades: "Does he know that you think the dreams are real?"  
Mal shook her head: "What do you think?"  
Hades took a deep breath: "I think it's possible that these dreams are real. I mean, you are a magical creature... I wouldn't be surprised if we found out that you are linked to someone"  
Mal: "You think?"  
Hades nodded: "But you have to be careful. Maleficent can't find out"  
Mal: "I know... she would be really mad...Hades.. do you think that Ben is..?"  
Hades smiled: "From the Isle?" he shook his head "I think he is from Auradon... maybe the Moors?"  
Mal: "But why am I having these dreams?"  
Hades looked at her seriously: "I don't know, kiddo. But I'm sure we will find out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How are you?   
> Here you have some one-shots, I hope you'll like them  
> Let me know what you think and if you want to read something in particular.   
> I have some more that I plan to write   
> Bye


	9. Leaving

Mal was pacing back and forth, It had been a few months from that awful night, she sighed and sat on the floor of her room, Carlos was sleeping. Mal looked at him, she was worried, he had caught a Cold  
Mal: "Little Prince, I really need you"  
Ben was in his bed, he had the flu, when he heard Mal's voice and he followed it, he opened his eyes and saw Mal  
Ben: "Mal?"  
Mal looked up and got up: "Ben" she was so relieved she hugged him  
Ben didn't expect it but he hugged her back  
Mal took a step back but kept her hands on his arms: "I need you"  
Ben: "Tell me"  
Mal: "Carlos is sick. I can't keep going on like this. We need to leave"  
Ben nodded: "Pack your stuff. I'll help you"  
Mal nodded and started packing, Ben left the room and searched for Maleficent, he found her with Cruella, he saw something he wished he could forget  
Ben: "Yuck" he went to find Mal "Mal, Maleficent and Cruella are... together. Go now"  
Mal took her bow and arrows, Ben heard two screams, and then Mal came back and wake Carlos  
Mal: "Carlos, let's go"  
Carlos was confused: "Where?"  
Mal: "Away"  
Carlos got up and followed Mal: "What is going on?"  
Mal: "We are leaving this Hell"  
Carlos: "And what about Maleficent?"  
Mal: "She is currently dead"  
Ben: "He can't see me"  
Mal: "I know"  
Carlos: "You know what?" he looked around  
They exited the house  
Ben moved his fingers in front of Carlos's face: "Nothing"  
Mal: "Prince, stop it"  
Carlos: "Prince? Is he here?"  
Mal nodded: "He is helping us"  
Ben: "I'll try to find somewhere you can go" he disappeared and then reappeared "There is an apartment far enough"  
Mal: "Lead the way"  
Carlos followed Mal that was following Ben, an hour later they arrived  
Ben: "There is someone coming"  
Mal and Carlos hide and waited, Ben told Mal where the apartment was  
Mal was pacing back and forth  
Carlos was trying to stay calm: "We have to hurry. Where do we go?"  
Mal: "Shhh... I'm trying to focus" she was listening to something  
Ben: "Now"  
Carlos followed Mal down the streets. It was raining so they had to work carefully  
Carlos: "Why tonight? I'm not complaining you know... but..."  
Mal: "Because he said so, he said it was our chance, Puppy" she was upset  
Carlos: "The Prince?"  
Mal just nodded, she hadn't spoken about her dreams for months now  
Carlos: "I trust you, Vio, I'll follow you everywhere, but why don't we go to Dad?"  
Mal: "They will go there immediately... you know he doesn't like me" she was spiraling. The rain had stopped. Ben pointed to the ladder  
Carlos: "Vio, he loves you, you are his daughter. He would protect you"  
Mal's eyes glowed, she was using magic: "It doesn't matter. We find an apartment and we stay there"   
They found the apartment, Carlos was too tired, Mal went to get some food. She used her magic so that Maleficent wouldn't be able to find them  
Ben disappeared slowly: "Good luck, Lily Love"  
Carlos: "Is he still here?"  
Mal shook her head, she was so sad and tired  
Carlos looked at his sister with admiration, here she was, 12 years old and she had managed to do so much more than anyone they knew... she didn't deserve to be on the Isle... if only she could accept their father... it didn't matter, he owed her his life... also she was his twin sister  
Mal looked at him: "Sleep, you need to rest" she was worried because of the Cold. That year the Cold killed too many kids to count and a few adults... they hadn't come back  
Carlos: "You know I can come back"  
Mal: "No, I don't and I surely won't find out. You will get better or I'll kill you"  
Carlos sighed and went to sleep. Mal stayed up all night. For the next 3 days, she stayed up, went to find food, and took care of him, on the 4th day she had killed the son of Gaston. Once Carlos got better, Mal went to sleep, she slept for 3 days


	10. Sold

Mal was in her room, in the dark. She didn't know where her brother was, probably with Hades. She was almost 5 years old now and her mother had made sure she hated her father  
Speaking of the devil, someone knocked on the door  
Maleficent: "Mal, come out"  
Mal got up and opened the door, Maleficent was there with a man she didn't recognize  
Mal: "Mother"  
Maleficent: "To the darkroom"  
Mal understood something bad was about, she followed her mother to the darkroom. There was something on the ground, a mattress maybe, Mal turned just in time to see the man hand over a little bag of coins to Maleficent, then her mother nodded to her and left the room. Mal looked at the man as he approached her.  
Man: "Hello little girl, how old are you?"  
Mal: "Five years old"  
The man smiled: "My name is Frederick, now we are gonna have some fun, ok? And you are going to be a good girl. If you do as I say, it won't hurt"  
Then the man pushed her the mattress and the nightmare begun  
She screamed she trashed, she tried to hit him, she scratched him  
Nothing stopped him, the more she moved the more violent he became  
Once he was finished, he punched her and kicked her. Then he left  
Mal stayed there, curled up, moaning in pain  
Maleficent came in, saw her daughter on the mattress in pain, closed the door, and locked it


	11. Harry Hook

Mal was 13 years old, walking around when Harry found her, they were between the Evil Part and the Sea Part  
Harry was 18 years old, he came out of nowhere: "Hey you!"  
Mal got scared and took out her knife  
Harry smiled and raised his hands to show her he wasn't armed: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What's your name?"  
Mal relaxed, he seemed ok: "I'm Mal"  
Harry was still smiling: "Hello Mal, I'm Harry Hook. Are you here alone?"  
Mal: "Yeah, I was going home" at that moment she heard a voice in her head that sounded a lot like Ben say "Run", but she didn't get a chance to escape  
Harry's smile turned into an evil smirk, he tackled Mal and they fell to the ground, he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into a dark alley. Mal passed out  
A few hours later she woke up in a white but dirty room, she looked at her body and saw a lot of cuts and bruises  
Anastasia: "Hey calm down. You are ok. You are in the hospital of the Reformed Part. Uma saved you"  
Mal looked at the woman who had spoken: "Who are you?"  
Anastasia smiled: "I'm Anastasia. I'm visiting you. You were attacked by Harry Hook. Uma heard you screaming and arrived just in time. He wasn't... successful... although... I did visit you... and you have been assaulted multiple times. Do you want to talk about it?"  
Mal started crying silently and shook her head  
Anastasia: "Ok, what's your name?"  
Mal: "Mal"  
Anastasia: "Ok Mal. You need to stay here for a day and then you can leave"

* * *

A few months later, Mal was walking around when she heard screaming, Mal followed the voice and when she saw Harry, she smiled  
Mal whistled, clearly drunk Harry, turned towards her, the girl moved a little. Mal took her blade and threw it at Harry, it trespassed him through the heart, he fell on the ground. Mal went to retrieve her blade, she looked at the girl  
Mal: "Hey, it's ok. I'm Mal, I don't want to hurt you: What's your name?"  
The girl: "I'm Nancy"  
Mal smiled: "You need medication. I'll drop you at the hospital, ok?"  
Nancy nodded and took the hand Mal was offering, they arrived at the hospital and Anastasia visited Nancy. Mal stayed with her at the hospital and Anastasia visited Nancy. Mal stayed with the girl and then she accompanied the girl to her house


	12. Then Leave

They were near Ben's swimming pool, Ben was 9 years old, he was sitting with his feet in the water when Mal got closer, really angry  
Mal: "What are you doing here again? I told you to stop pestering me!"  
Ben: "Look, this is my pool, that castle is my home. It seems like you are the one pestering me"  
Mal: "I don't want to be here!"  
Ben: "Then leave"  
Mal looked at him, she turned around and left.... only to reappear from the other side of the pool  
Ben smiled: "So? You can't leave?"  
Mal wasn't angry at him anymore, she sat close to him, maintaining the half meter of distance  
Ben looked at her: "I don't bite, you know"  
Mal sighed but stayed there, she looked at the pool: "Doesn't it hurt?"  
Ben was confused: "What?"  
Mal looked at him: "The water"  
Ben: "No, why should it?"  
Mal shrugged: "The water that surrounds the Isle hurts. It burns, apparently"  
Ben was horrified: "Why?"  
Mal glared at him: "Ask the King... or should I say, ask your daddy?"  
Ben grimaced  
Mal: "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Ben: "You would have hated me"  
Mal: "Why? Is it because I'm evil or because you think I would hate you just because your father trapped me here?"  
Ben: "I don't think you are evil... but the other one.."  
Mal huffed: "I would never hate you for who your father is"  
Ben: "So.. you don't hate me?"  
Mal looked at him shocked: "Of course I do, you are so sweet it's annoying"  
Ben laughed and Mal hide a smile


	13. Forever Then

Mal still couldn't get over what she had seen that night. The girl had just let the Isle kill her, she didn't even try to survive. It had been 3 winters now. Maybe she should do that too, her mother wouldnìt miss her and her brother... he had his father, he would be ok  
Ben was walking around the Isle, looking for Mal when he heard a noise coming from the corner  
Ben: "Mal? Hey, I've been looking for you" he smiled   
Mal: "Why?"  
Ben: "What's wrong?"  
Mal looked at him coldly: "Why were you looking for me?"  
Ben: "I... I don't know.. to talk? I mean we usually meet somewhere and talk, or fight. Depends on your mood" he tried to make a joke  
Mal simply raised an eyebrow  
Ben: "Not in the mood, huh"  
Mal pointed at the center of the street: "There. She died right there, 3 winters ago"  
Ben: "You mean 3 years ago"  
Mal: "Whatever"  
Ben: "Who died?"  
Mal: "I don't know who she was. I was five years old and I was going back home... it was about to rain but I heard something. A man and women... I couldn't do anything to help her... I just watched while he raped her... at first, she fought... but then... when he finished he left. She stayed there... I got closer and I told her to got up... she didn't. She asked for my knife... I gave it to her and she killed herself... then it started raining, I stayed and watched... I don't know why but I felt someone had to. When it stopped, she was ashes"  
Ben was shocked  
Mal: "Ever since... I've been asking myself the same question over and over again"  
Ben: "Which is?"  
Mal: "Why am I still alive?"  
Ben looked at her, she was 8 years old, and yet she was more mature than he was at 9 years old. They had been dreaming together for a year now, the daughter of Maleficent, at 8 years old was wondering why she was alive  
Ben: "Because you want to live"  
Mal: "See, that's just it... do in really want to?"  
Ben: "Of course, you do. Why wouldn't you?"  
Mal scoffed and got up: "Are you serious right now? I live on an Isle full of villains just because I was born, Mother hates me, beats me... almost kills me. My brother is with Father most of the time... I got nobody"  
Ben: "You have me, Mal" she looked at him "I promise, you will always have me, I will always come back to you"  
Mal: "Really, you promise?" she looked so childish right now  
Ben stretched his hand, she looked at it and shook it  
Mal: "Ok, until you'll show up for me, I'll live"  
Ben: "Forever then" he smiled   
Mal smiled too: "Well... knowing who my father is, I guess so"


	14. These Dreams Are Real

Ben woke up in a weird place, he was sure it wasn't Auradon. It was dark and there was dirt all over the place, he heard a noise so he followed it into an even darker room, the walls were covered in dry and fresh blood  
Ben: "What are doing here?"  
Mal jumped at the sound of his voice, terrified, she got closer to him, looked behind him to check if there was somebody else: "Shh, don't make noises or she'll come back. Mother doesn't like intruders"  
Ben whispered: "What would she do if she finds me here?" but he felt like he already knew it  
Mal looked at him in the eyes and whispered: "Maleficent? If she sees you, she'll kill you. You are from Auradon, right?"   
Ben nodded, she technically already knew it, but she was probably in shock  
Mal tried to smile: "Ok, I think that these dreams are real" she heard something and stopped, Ben turned around but there was nobody so he went back to look at her "And if I'm right... this thing isn't going to stop anytime soon"  
Ben: "Wait, since when do you think this is real?"  
Mal: "Ben, think about it, we shared the first dream a winter ago and we keep dreaming. Don't you feel it?"  
Ben: "You mean a year ago"  
Mal grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him: "Ben this isn't a joke! We are connected somehow. It's a magic bond"  
Ben was taken aback from the sudden contact with her, it felt like a ray of sunshine mixed with a jolt of electricity: "So what?"  
Mal: "I don't know..." she grimaced and looked down  
Ben followed her gaze and saw a few red drops on the floor, when he looked up he saw Mal's shirt. it was red  
Ben: "What...?"  
Mal coughed, her lips were red too now: "She killed me.. again"  
Ben: "What? Who killed you?"  
Mal smiled a little: "Mother. She likes to kill me"  
Ben was terrified and shocked: "Likes? Again? You have died multiple times?"  
Mal: "Fairy Godmother cursed the villains, the worst of them. Apparently, I am one of them"  
Ben: "The curse is on you too?"  
Mal nodded, then she slowly started to disappear  
Ben: "Mal? What is going on?"  
Mal's voice was a whisper: "Dead people can't dream" then she disappeared completely  
Ben: "MAL!?"


	15. You Have Dreams?!

On the Isle, Mal was almost 12, she had been dreaming about Ben for about 4 years now when her mother had found out  
Maleficent was mad: "What does this mean, Mal?"  
Mal: "They are just dreams, Mother. They mean nothing"  
Maleficent went near her: "If they meant nothing you wouldn't have them. You know what I think about dreams..."  
Mal: "Mother..."  
But a glare from Maleficent shut her up, she knew what was coming, she got up and followed her mother to the darkroom. It was a nightmare...  
Of course, the dreams didn't stop but Mal started to pretend she didn't have them   
In the darkroom... bad stuff used to happen but that week... Maleficent showed her that nobody cared about her, nobody would love her, that men were interested in just one thing, and that she and Ben could never be together  
A few months after that she escaped with Carlos


	16. This Dream Again

_Mal's POV_  
Ben: "Hey Mal, come on, let's go for a swim"  
Here he was, standing tall and handsome like always, like when she first met him in her dreams and in real life  
Mal: "Ben, I can't swim, you know it"  
Ben: "Then I'll teach you" he offered his hand  
And there it was... his sweet smile. She smiled back and was about to take his hand. But of course, something was about to interrupt them  
Maleficent: "So, he is the one who convinced you to leave me behind"  
Mal: "Mother, what are you doing here?"  
Maleficent: "Oh, don't you worry darling... I'm here to get rid of this awful hope you seem to have. He will never love you, I'm quite sure he doesn't have these dreams, so stop it and come back to me"  
Mal: "I don't want to come back to you"  
Maleficent: "Well in this case... I suppose I'll have to kill me" she smirked evilly  
And with that, a bolt of lightning struck Ben   
Mal screamed and then wake up, she decided to check Ben and went to his room 

* * *

_Ben's POV_  
They were at the Enchanted Lake again, Mal was beautiful like always, like the first dream, like yesterday when he had met her in her life   
Mal: "Ben, you know I can't swim"  
Ben: "I'll teach you" he smiled at her and offered her his hand   
She smiled back and was about to take it. But there she was again, Maleficent   
It wasn't the first time she appeared in his dreams to hurt Mal, but every time he couldn't help but feel the same fear that took over him like now when Maleficent's lightning struck Mal  
Mal fell and all he could do was scream


	17. Beware And Be Strong

Mal was 5 years old, she was walking around the Evil Part when she heard someone screaming   
A woman  
She started walking towards the noise, then at an alley she stopped and looked sideways. At her right, she saw something she will never forget   
A man was standing blocking the way out for the woman who was trying to escape. Mal had been wrong, it wasn't a woman, it was a girl, probably 16 years old. The man grabbed the girl and pinned her to the ground, the girl stopped screaming, she became a statue  
Mal couldn't do anything but watch. When the man had finished, he got up and left, the girl stood there, laying on the ground, Mal approached her   
Mal: "Hey, you need to stand up. It's about to rain and you know what happens. Get up"  
The girl was bleeding, she was whispered: "Do you have a knife?"  
Mal: "Of course, I do"  
The girl: "Give it to me"  
Mal sighed: "Fine" she gave the girl the knife, she already knew what she wanted to do   
The girl took the knife, she sat down and looked at Mal: "You need to be brave, little girl. This world is awful. Beware and be strong, fragile people don't survive" she caressed lightly Mal's face  
Mal got up and took a step back and then sat down  
The girl stabbed herself in her throat. At that moment it started raining, Mal was protected by some kind of roof. The girl was already dead when the rain started burning her. Mal waited there for the rain to stop, she never stopped watching the girlìs body. Once the rain stopped Mal got up, took the knife, and left   
From that moment Mal was even more careful when walking the streets


	18. The Apartment

The apartment was big enough for 2 people, there was a little bathroom, luckily both the shower and the toilette worked, a little kitchenette, and 2 rooms with something similar to the nest they had back home, and some kind of furniture: in each room, there was some kind of closet, in the kitchen, there were a little table and 2 chairs. Mal and Carlos had found some old blankets they could use in the winter, Mal had been decorating them with spray paint painting and different kind of drapes, now the twins could have some kind of privacy  
Carlos looked around the apartment: "It's really cool"  
Mal smiled, she was cooking: "It is" she turned to look at him "And it's ours. Nobody will hurt us here"  
Carlos smiled then he sat at the table and turned serious: "I think he should know we are here"  
Mal stopped cutting the meat and looked at her twin, Carlos was looking at her seriously  
Mal: "Why?"  
Carlos sighed: "Mal, what if we need him or he needs us?"  
Mal: "I don't need him and he certainly doesn't need me..."  
Carlos: "I do! He is the only decent adult we know. We can't do everything on our own. Maybe you can... but I need someone"  
Mal looked at the meat again and sighed: "Fine, call him"  
Carlos: "Really?"  
Mal looked at him: "Invite him over now before I regret it"  
Carlos smiled and nodded and used his magic to call his dad, in the months they had noticed their magic was more powerful... it was like their magic knew it had to hide from Maleficent... kinda weird but anyway it was useful, they could communicate telepathically way easier than before  
They felt Maleficent's anger, after all, she was their creator so they were somehow connected, but she wasn't able to locate them   
A day later  
Hades: "You did a great job, guys"  
Mal was in Carlos's room organizing another nest for Hades, she had gone around the streets searching for the blankets and drapes  
Hades: "She isn't happy about it, kiddo"  
Carlos: "Maybe, but it doesn't matter. She doesn't hate you and she didn't leave"  
Hades: "For now"  
Mal entered the kitchen: "The nest is ready"  
Hades: "Thank you, Mal"  
Mal nodded: "I'm going for a walk, I'll grab some more blankets and then I'll come back" she looked at Carlos "I promise I'll be back for dinner" she looked at Hades "Hades" and then left  
Hades looked at Carlos knowingly  
Carlos: "She will be back, I know her"  
But things didn't go as Mal and Carlos had planned  
That night when Mal was getting back to the apartment she met Harry... but Carlos didn't feel her pain nor her screams   
It had been hours now, Carlos was waiting for his sister  
Hades: "Carlos"  
Carlos: "She promised me"  
Hades sighed: "While you wait, can you please eat?"  
Carlos looked at his father and went to sit next to him and they ate, then they moved their nests near the entrance and stayed awake all night  
Carlos was almost asleep when he felt it. His twin screaming. He started to moan in pain  
Hades noticed: "Kiddo?"  
Carlos was crying: "Mal was attacked. She is in the hospital"  
Hades stood up and helped his son, then they walked to the hospital, there they found Uma   
Hades: "Uma, where is Mal?"  
Uma was clearly angry: "I'll show you" she started walking and in the meantime explained what had happened "I was walking around, checking the streets when I heard her screaming, I followed the screams and found her. Harry Hook was about to... well you know him. I stopped him, knocking him out. I picked the girl up, she is light like a feather by the way and brought her here, she is being visited by Anastasia" she looked at Hades and Carlos "I went back to find Harry, but he was gone. She is a little beat up and shocked but overall... fine"  
Hades: "Thank you, Uma"  
Uma nodded: "If you don't mind, I'll stay here. I have to talk to her"  
Carlos and Hades nodded, Uma went to sit on the floor a few meters away from the door they were in front of. They waited for Anastasia to exit  
Anastasia: "Hades, Carlos. She is... ok for now. She is holding back a lot of pain. Hades, I need to talk to you in private. Carlos, you can get in. But don't touch her"  
Carlos looked at his father and then entered the room  
Mal was in the bed, she had a few bruises and some cuts, she was looking outside the window but he entered she looked at him, with fear in her eyes  
Carlos whispered: "Lily" he wanted to hug her but he stayed where he was  
Mal whispered too, fear still clear in her eyes: "Puppy?" she sounded so childlike  
Carlos nodded and took some cautious steps forward, she got a little more guarded but didn't stop him so he decided to sit on the armchair near her bed  
Carlos: "I'm sorry..." he looked at his hands "I didn't hear you... I..."  
Mal: "It's ok..."  
Carlos got angry: "No! I promised you nobody else would harm you"   
Mal: "Puppy" she tried to move her arm but it was too hurtful "Hey, look at me" Carlos glanced at her "He didn't succeed, and besides... this Isle is too dangerous to make those kinds of promises"  
In the meantime  
Hades: "She was what?"  
Anastasia: "More than once. I imagine she was forced by her"  
Hades: "I left her there... sure Maleficent was bad sometimes but she promised me..." he was about to cry "It's my fault..."   
Anastasia: "Hades, you didn't know..."  
Hades: "Of course, she hates me..."  
Anastasia grabbed him by the shoulder: "She doesn't hate you! She knows you didn't know what was going on, Carlos doesn't know most of it and he was living there"  
Hades: "Carlos? Did he... was he?"  
Anastasia shook her head: "Mal made a deal with Maleficent"  
Hades: "Of course she did"  
Anastasia: "Go inside, she needs you"  
Hades: "She didn't tell you? She never needed me"  
Anastasia smiled: "Trust me on this"  
Hades sighed and entered the room, at first Mal was fearful but she relaxed  
Mal: "Dad?" she sounded relieved  
Hades was shocked: "Yes kiddo, it's me"  
Mal seemed on the verge of tears and nodded, they stayed in that little room till the next day   
Anastasia in the morning approved her going home  
Mal walked with her head high, but between Carlos and Hades, sometimes she would lean on her father for support, they made it in the apartment and she went to sleep, Anastasia had given a lot of drugs used to alleviate the pain. She slept through the day with a pause to eat and drink something, later in the night they could feel her moaning in pain so they gave another dose of the medicine   
She was in a comatose state for a week, that was the side effect of the drug and the trauma   
A few months later she saved a little girl from Harry and killed him, which seemed to heal her definitely  
Hades left a few months later and his relationship with Mal had improved a lot


	19. They Don't Beat You

Mal and Carlos were walking around searching for food and some clothes one night   
Carlos: "There is nothing here, Lily"  
Mal was starting to feel really cold: "Carlos, we have to find something..."  
They walked for a little more but they found nothing  
Mal sighed, she looked at Carlos and nodded, they went back home and tried to sleep  
The next day they decided to go back to find something, they dressed up and left the apartment, unbeknownst to them Evie and Jay were also walking around too  
Evie: "Let's find those fabrics"  
Jay: "And food" he looked around and saw two boys... oh no, it was a girl and a boy, they looked very much alike "Evie, who are they?"  
Evie looked around and saw who her twin was talking about: "Mmm I have never seen them... weird"  
Jay: "Wait, isn't the girl the daughter of Her?"  
Evie looked intently at the girl and gasped: "You are right! Should we do something?"  
Jay: "Like what?"  
Evie: "I don't know... help them?"  
Jay: "Help them? They escaped Her if She finds out we helped them..."  
Evie: "Mom and Dad would help them"  
Jay sighed  
Mal and Carlos were so tired and hungry they didn't notice they were being followed  
Carlos: "What are we going to do? We haven't eaten in days..."  
Evie and Jay heard this and sighed in sadness, they kept following them  
The younger twins entered their apartment and Evie and Jay stopped at the door  
Jay knocked on the door  
Mal and Carlos inside heard the knock and got scared, they looked at each other  
Carlos went to the door, Mal was behind him ready to use her magic, and opened it  
Evie and Jay were there, smiling  
Evie: "Hello guys"  
Carlos and Mal looked at them: "Who are you?"  
Evie and Jay were surprised hearing them talk together but shrugged it off  
Jay: "We are Jay and Evie, our parents are Grimhilde and Jafar"  
Mal and Carlos: "And..?"  
Evie: "And we heard you haven't eaten in a long time... and we know you are alone and in hiding... so we are offering help"  
Mal and Carlos: "Why?"  
Jay: "We come from the Reformed Part, we are good people"  
Carlos and Mal stayed silent for a while and then Carlos closed the door. Evie and Jay stayed there and then looked at each other  
Jay: "Well... that went well.."  
Mal: "I don't know what to do"  
Carlos: "Mal, they are from the Reformed Part... besides Jafar is a friend with Dad"  
Mal nodded and opened the door  
Evie and Jay were still there  
Mal: "So... this help?"  
Evie smiled: "You could come and stay with us"  
Mal: "With you?"  
Jay: "Yeah"  
Carlos: "You have room for us?"  
Evie: "Yeah"  
Mal: "You said that you know we are in hiding..."  
Jay: "We know who your mother is"  
Carlos: "Wait here a second" he closed the door "So?"  
Mal: "Let's give it a try if it's a trap... we have magic"   
Carlos opened the door and they followed Jay and Evie to their home, Jay knocked on the door while Mal and Carlos were looking around worried  
Jafar opened the door: "Hey, kiddos" he looked at Mal and Carlos "And who are you?"  
Mal and Carlos were shorter than Evie, skinnier and dirtier, they had dark circles under their eyes, their clothes were big, they had a few scratches and scars, and they were looking at Jafar warily  
Jay: "Dad, can we talk about it inside?"   
Jafar moved and the kids got in, Grimhilde exit the kitchen and smiled at their children  
Grimhilde: "Kids!" and she moved fast to hug them  
Mal and Carlos retreated scared  
Grimhilde: "And who are you?"  
Mal and Carlos: "Mal and Carlos"  
Grimhilde smiled at them and was about to hug them but they took a few steps back  
Evie: "Mom, Mal is Her daughter"  
Grimhilde and Jafar were shocked  
Grimhilde: "Oh dear" she then noticed Mal and Carlos's condition "Oh my, you need a bath, some new clothes, and some food" she looked at Jafar "Prepare them something to eat" she turned to Evie "Clothes" she turned to Jay, Mal, and Carlos "You come with me"  
Mal and Carlos followed Jay and Grimhilde on the first floor where the bathroom was, they entered  
Grimhilde: "Mal and Carlos, you can take a bath, Jay will prepare it. We have some soap" she looked at their wounds and scar "Maybe after the bath, I can attend to your wound?"  
Mal and Carlos looked at their bodies and looked at Grimhilde  
The bath was ready, Evie entered and put the clothes on the locker  
Grimhilde: "Do you know how to bathe?"  
Mal and Carlos nodded, Grimhilde and Jay exited the bathroom. Mal and Carlos cleaned up, then they put on the clothes Evie brought, then they went to the kitchen  
Mal opened the door and saw everyone was there eating, nobody was fighting, there were no screams or offenses. Mal and Carlos sat and started eating carefully their food, watching the others, once they finished their dinner Evie showed them around, then Grimhilde tried to check Mal and Carlos's wounds but the two were too tired. Evie showed them the room where they were going to sleep  
Evie: "You can sleep here. Jay and I also sleep here"  
Mal checked the room for any danger  
Carlos: "They seem fine"  
Evie: "Who?"  
Mal looked at her: "Jafar and Grimhilde"  
Evie smiled: "They are great"  
Carlos and Mal stood in front of Evie and looked at her head to toe  
Mal: "They don't beat you"  
Evie: "No, of course not. They love us"  
Carlos: "Lucky you"  
Mal nodded and went to sit on the nest, Carlos sat next to her. Evie left the room   
Mal: "I sleep first, then in a few hours you wake me and you sleep" she looked at him "Ok?"  
Carlos nodded, the night passed and everything was fine. Mal and Carlos went back to their apartment the next day but made it a habit to go to the Reformed Part at least once a month, then once every week, till they moved in with Evie and Jay, Mal sometimes would go back to the apartment when she needed to stay alone. After a few months, Mal and Carlos told Evie, Jay, Grimhilde, and Jafar the truth


	20. Party

Mal was walking around when she met Mary, Mary was the daughter of Gothel, she and Mal had been friends since Mal was 5 years old  
Mary was smoking: "Hey Mallie! Long time no see, how are you?"  
Mal: "I'm fine, what about you?"  
Mary: "Pretty good, hey are you coming to the party Richard is throwing tonight?"  
Mal took the cigarette from Mary: "Where is it?"  
Mary: "Warehouse, so you coming?"  
Mal smiled: "I could use a party, see you tonight"  
Mal went back to Evie and Jay's house: "Carlos?"  
Carlos exited the kitchen: "Yeah?"  
Mal: "Party tonight. Warehouse. You coming?"  
Carlos smiled excitedly: "You bet!"  
Mal smiled too: "Well let's change" they both went to the room they shared with their friends and changed. Mal put on a purple tank top, black dungarees, knee-length socks, and her favorite combat boots, Carlos put on a pair of black jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a pair of red sneakers  
Evie entered at that moment and was surprised to see them changing clothes: "Guys, where are you going?"  
Mal: "A party in the warehouse. Wanna come?"  
Evie: "Is there a dressing code?"  
Carlos: "No?"  
Evie: "Sure, I'll call Jay. Will you wait for us?"  
Mal: "Of course. We will wait outside"  
Once everyone was ready they walked to the warehouse. Evie and Jay had never been to a party so they were really excited, Evie was wearing a blue dress with a leather jacket and a pair of black stilettos, Jay was wearing a pair of red jeans, a yellow t-shirt and a pair of black sneakers. They entered the warehouse, the music was really loud, teen of all ages was there  
Mal: "Let's go grab something to drink" she led the way to the bar, Evie and Jay followed her since they had no idea where to go  
Carlos yelled: "I'll go search for Richard!"  
Mal nodded and she went to the bar: "Hey Jo"  
Jo was the daughter of some of the friends of Cruella, she hated her father so Mal and Carlos really got along with her, once she saw Mal she smiled: "Hey stranger, the usual?"  
Mal nodded, then she turned to Evie and Jay: "What would you like to drink?"  
Evie: "What did you order?"  
Mal: "Tequila"  
Jay was shocked: "Alcohol?"  
Mal: "Mmm yeah?"  
Evie: "Is there something without alcohol?"  
Mal shrugged: "Jo, is there something to drink without alcohol?"  
Jo: "Sure, I'll prepare two drinks for your friends" she prepared the drinks   
Evie: "Thanks"  
Mal, Evie, and Jay went to look for Carlos and they found him with Mary and Richard. Mal went to hug Mary and Richard, Evie and Jay were right behind her  
Richard: "Hey Mallie, who are they?"  
Evie: "I'm Evie, and he is my brother"  
Jay: "Jay"  
The party was wild, everyone was having fun, Evie and Jay were surprised to see how at ease Mal and Carlos were  
Evie: "It's getting late, we should go back"  
Mal kept dancing: "Go back home, Blue. I'll stay here, Carlos?"  
Carlos was dancing too: "I'm staying too"  
Jay and Evie left, Mal and Carlos kept dancing   
Mary: "Wanna come to the apartment?"  
Mal and Carlos went back to their old apartment that was now Mary and her sisters' home, everyone but Mal went to bed, she decided to go to the roof and watch the dawn, even though from inside the dome you couldn't see the colors. Mal sat on the ledge and watch the horizon, she could see the horizon and the outline of Auradon   
Mal had a bottle of beer in one hand and a cigarette on the other: "Little Prince, where did you go?" it had been a few months since the last dream they shared 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I hope you are enjoying this  
> If you have any suggestion or request, please comment


	21. Chad is in love

Chad was walking around with Mal, Jay, and Carlos after a tourney practice when he noticed a girl laying on the ground  
Chad: "Who is that?"  
Mal, Jay, and Carlos looked around until they found the girl Chad was watching  
Mal smiled: "Margaret, she is Happy's daughter. She is really funny and smart"  
Chad: "Is she single?"  
Carlos and Jay started laughing and Mal smirked  
Mal: "Yep, You like her?"  
Chad: "I don't know how to explain it... I can't stop looking at her"  
Carlos: "Well go on. Talk to her"  
Mal: "I should come too"  
Chad frowned: "Why?"  
Mal: "Trust me, you will need me"  
Chad shrugged and they went to Margaret  
Mal: "Hey Margaret"  
Margaret looked at Mal and smiled, then she sat, she looked up at Chad and waved. Mal sat on the ground and Chad followed her   
Mal: "This is Chad Charming. He wants to get to know you, he thinks you are really pretty"  
Chad smiled at Margaret, she blushed a little and looked at him timidly  
Margaret used the sign language to introduce herself, Mal understood it but Chad looked lost  
Mal turned to look at Chad: "She said she thinks you are pretty too, that her name is Margaret and she is Happy's daughter"  
Chad: "She is mute? I don't know the sign language"  
Mal and Margaret both smiled  
Mal: "For now I'll help you if I'm not around ask Carlos or she can use a little slate. I'll teach you the sign language"

* * *

Months later Chad knew a little of sign language, he and Margaret had gone on different dates and they had a lot of fun  
On the 10th date, Margaret was with Evie and Audrey in her room to prepare for the date, Chad was nervous   
Mal was with Ben, they were on her bed making out when Chad interrupted them  
Chad: "Guys! I need help!"  
Ben and Mal looked at him annoyed  
Chad: "Please"  
Mal sighed and sat on the edge of the bed: "What?"  
Chad: "I think that I want to kiss Margaret"  
Mal: "You think?"  
Chad: "I know"  
Mal sighed: "What's the problem?"  
Chad: "I'm nervous... This is the first time I really enjoy spending time with a girl... I really like her... I don't want to mess it up"  
Ben was shocked: "I have never seen you like this" he sat next to his girlfriend and put an arm around her  
Mal: "Chad, you like her and she likes you. I don't see the issue. If you want to kiss her, tonight when you feel the right mood you get closer and you make sure that she knows what you want to do so that she can say no if she doesn't want to kiss you, and then you kiss her  
Chad: "You're right" and he left   
Mal sighed  
Ben smiled: "Should we go back to what we were doing?"  
Mal chuckled and she kissed him  
Chad and Margaret were in the garden of the school, later that night  
Chad stopped and looked at the moon, Margaret followed his gaze and smiled. They were holding hands  
Chad looked at her, they were only a few inches apart, he looked at her lips nervously   
Margaret, feeling his gaze, turned to look at him and looked at his lips. Chad took a deep breath  
Chad: "Margaret, I think I need to say this out loud. You know that I wasn't really a great guy a few months ago but I've changed. And then I met you, and I couldn't help but find you interesting. What I'm trying to say is that I really like you, and for the first time I really mean it" he smiled nervous "Margaret, there is something I want to do" he looked at her lips "Can I kiss you?"  
Margaret blushed and used the sign language to tell him: "I really like you too" she looked at his lips and then at his eyes and nodded  
Chad kissed her and it was magic

* * *

It didn't take long for them to say "I love you", everyone at the school was surprised to see Chad being in love   
Months after the marriage of Ben and Mal, Chad went to Margaret's home and the two went for a walk, Chad stopped and Margaret looked at him curios  
Chad: "Margaret, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my sun and moon. You make me so happy..." he kneeled in front of her and showed her a ring "Will you marry me?"  
Margaret was crying, and nodded while mouthing the word "yes"  
They hugged and started planning their wedding


	22. Belle's miscarriage

Belle was really nervous, she felt sick to the stomach. She decided to stay in bed during the day, Mrs. Potts and Lumiere checked on her during the day and then when Adam arrived home Belle was feeling better so she decided to not tell him  
The next day Belle got up and ran to the bathroom, she threw up and then sat on the floor and started crying for the pain, Adam heard her and went to check on her  
Adam: "Belle? Oh my God, what is going on?"  
Belle: "I don't know" she looked at him "Help me"  
Adam picked her up and ran downstairs: "COGSWART! LUMIERE"  
The men ran into the living room  
Lumiere: "What's going on?"  
Adam: "I don't know, get the car"  
Ben had heard the noises and was at the top of the stairs: "Daddy?"  
Adam: "Mrs. Potts! Stay with Ben" he looked at Ben "Honey come here. Mommy isn't feeling ok so I'll take her to the doctor. You stay home with Mrs. Potts and be a good boy"  
Ben: "Ok, daddy"  
Hours later Adam was in the waiting room pacing back and forth, a doctor came in looking very serious  
Adam: "What is it?"  
The doctor: "I'm sorry, your Majesty but she lost it"  
Adam was confused: "I don't understand, what did she lose?"  
The doctor was surprised: "You didn't know? Your wife was pregnant but she had a miscarriage... we couldn't do anything... we are running some test, she is fine but... we think she no longer will be able to have children"  
Adam sat on one of the chairs, desperate  
The doctor: "I'm really sorry. She is currently sleeping but you can go to her room"  
Adam entered the room and sat on the armchair, waiting  
Hours passed and Belle finally woke up  
Belle was in pain, she looked at Adam: "Adam?"  
Adam looked at her: "Honey"  
Belle started crying: "What happened?" she felt a void in herself like something was missing  
Adam: "Belle, I need you to stay calm. You are fine now, I understand you are in a lot of pain"  
Belle: "What is it?"  
Adam: "Belle, you were pregnant, did you know that?"  
Belle: "I was? Wait... I was..." she started crying  
Adam sobbed: "My love, you had a miscarriage and after a few test the doctors are pretty sure that you will no longer be able to have children "  
Belle started crying and Adam hugged her  
Days later she was able to go home, Ben was very careful around his mom, he was very snuggly with her. Months later Belle started getting better, a year later FG told Belle and Adam that Ben had a True Love  
From that moment on, Belle waited patiently for the arrival of her daughter


	23. Pregnant

Mal was terrified   
It couldn't be happening  
 _Mal, focus, you can't..._  
 _Oh my God! Ben will kill me!!_  
 _And the press..._  
 _Damn me_  
Belle was watching Mal, she was weirdly silent and... frozen. They were waiting for Adam and Ben to have dinner  
Mrs. Potts got out of the kitchen and was about to say something when she saw how tense Mal looked, she whispered: "What's going on?"  
Belle whispered: "I have no idea. She is being like this since this morning"  
Mrs. Potts: "Mal?"  
Mal was in her world   
_Why the hell didn't you use the potion Evie gave you!? You are 19 years old!_   
Ben and Adam announced their arrival, once Mal heard Ben's voice she got even tenser, she sat at Belle's right  
Ben was smiling: "Hey, how are you?" he noticed immediately Mal's mood and frowned. After all, they were connected "Honey, are you alright?"  
Mal tried to smile: "Yeah... just tired"  
Ben didn't believe her but let it go. They ate dinner and stayed in the living room to talk a little, then they head to their rooms  
Mal entered the room she shared with Ben and went to the bathroom, she was so nervous that she threw up. Ben got worried, was she sick?  
Ben: "Mal, what's going on?"  
Mal brushed her teeth and went to sit on the bed: "I have to tell you something... but you have to promise me that you won't get angry"  
Ben was surprised, he sat next to her: "I promise"  
Mal took a deep breath: "You know how we stopped using protections because I started taking a potion Evie gave me?"  
Ben was confused: "Yes, why? Are you allergic?"  
Mal chuckled: "No... but a few months ago I forgot to take it and I thought nothing of it... I thought that for one time it couldn't be that bad... but I was wrong" she looked at him   
Ben was still confused, a part of him understood what Mal was saying but the other refused to accept it: "I don't understand"  
Mal: "In a few months some of my clothes won't fit me anymore"  
Ben: "Why?"  
Mal scoffed and got up: "How can you be so dense? I'm pregnant!"  
Ben stood still for a minute and Mal started worrying  
Mal: _You did it. He is angry. He must hate you_  
Ben got up too: "Pregnant?"  
Mal nodded  
Ben: "I'm going to be a father?"  
Mal nodded again  
Ben smiled and hugged her, Mal was confused  
Mal: "You are not mad?"  
Ben: "Of course not! Why would I?"  
Mal: "I don't know... because it's soon?"  
Ben shook his head: "I'm happy! I can't wait to meet him... or her!" then he frowned "We should go to a doctor to check if he/she is ok. And if you are ok"  
Mal: "I don't need a doctor. I took a few tests and they gave positive. I'm on the third month"  
Ben kissed her: "You make me so happy!"  
Mal: "Really?"  
Ben nodded, he was crying  
Mal smiled and she hugged him. They stayed like this for a while, then Ben started kissing Mal on her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, her hair, her neck, then he knelt in front of her and kissed her belly, then he looked up at her and smiled  
Mal knelt in front of him and she held his face with her hands: "I love you and I promise I'll try my best to be a good mother..." she looked down "But I'm terrified"  
Ben: "About what?"  
Mal: "I didn't have any mother figure growing up... and even though Grimhilde treated me like a daughter... What if I hurt her? I'm a demon fairy..." she looked at him "I'm a monster"  
Ben: "No, no. You aren't a monster. You are a mother... Listen to me. I love you, and you love me" he touched Mal's belly "This baby is a product of our love"  
Mal nodded: "Promise me that you will protect them, from any danger... even if that danger is me, promise me, Ben"  
Ben: "I promise"  
Mal kissed him and hugged him. They went to bed and stayed hugged all night long. After a few months, they announced to the press that Auradon had an heir. Mal was sure it was going to be a girl, Ben wanted it to be a surprise  
Now... let's see how Adam and Belle reacted to the news

* * *

Ben and Mal had just been to the doctor to check on the baby, they arrived home and Ben was being extra careful with Mal  
Mal: "Ben, I'm pregnant, not sick"  
Once they arrived in the dining room Ben was jumping on his feet for the excitement, Mal rolled her eyes  
Belle looked at her son confused: "What is going on?"  
Ben looked at Mal and she nodded, he almost jumped: "Where is dad?"  
Adam arrived at that moment: "Here"  
Ben smiled: "You are not the only parents in the room!"  
Adam and Belle looked at each other, at Ben, and then at Mal that was shaking her head  
Adam: "What?"  
Ben: "YOU ARE GOING TO BE GRANDPARENTS"  
Belle gasped, she looked at Mal: "Really?"  
Mal smiled and nodded, Belle ran to hug her. Mrs. Potts, Chip, Cogsworth, and Lumiere had heard Ben's voice and arrived worried  
Lumiere: "What's going on?"  
Adam was in shock  
Ben: "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD"  
Mrs. Potts looked at Belle and Mal and started laughing and crying, she went to hug Mal. Chip and Cogswort congratulated the couple, Lumiere was crying and congratulating in french Mal   
Adam: "Grandad?"  
Everyone looked at him  
Ben nodded crying  
Adam started sobbing, he picked Mal up from the waist, hugged her, and spun her around  
Belle: "I'm so happy, I might burst"

* * *

9 months later  
Mal: "Damn Ben!"  
Ben was at her side. holding her hand: "I know my love, I know"  
Mal growled: "I hate you!"  
Nurse: "Push one more time, Mal!"  
Mal growled again: "Get her out of me!! It hurts!"  
Hades, Belle, Adam, Carlos, Jay, Evie, Doug, Jane, Lonnie, Aurora, and Diaval were in the waiting room and they could hear Mal's screams  
Then they heard a baby crying and a laugh, they a doctor came out with a smile  
Doctor: "Your Majesties, and friends" he chuckled "Mal gave birth to a beautiful girl, she seemed healthy and she is currently being tested"  
Everyone sighed in relief and smiled  
Belle: "Can we see her?"  
Doctor: "Wait for half an hour, a nurse will come to call you" he left   
In the other room  
Mal was trying to catch her breath, her eyes were closed  
Ben: "I love you, I love you, I love you" he was kissing her hand  
The nurse moved towards the couple: "Your Majesties, here is your little girl, she is healthy and beautiful"  
Ben got up and took the baby the nurse was holding, then he sat near Mal, he looked at the baby and smiled  
Mal opened her eyes and looked at the baby: "Is she ok?" she was worried  
Ben looked up at her and smiled, his eyes were watering: "She is perfect" he handed her the baby  
Mal took the baby carefully and looked at her: "Baby girl, you are really a piece of work" the baby opened her eyes and looked at her mother who gasped  
Ben looked at the baby too: "Hi baby, I'm your dada" the baby looked at him and moved her hand to touch his cheek and she slapped it lightly, of course to Ben it was like a pat  
Mal looked at Ben: "She is her mother's daughter"  
The baby looked at Mal again and smiled  
Mal: "Yes, I'm your mother" she turned serious, she put a hand on the baby's chest "And I'm your favorite of the two" the baby seemed to understand, she touched Mal's hand, a tear rolled down Mal's cheek "I love you so much already"  
Ben kissed Mal's cheek and she turned to him, she kissed him on the lips  
Mal: "I love you so much"  
Ben nuzzled her nose with his: "I love you so much too"  
The nurse arrived with the couple's family, Mal didn't let anyone take her baby for a while, then she dozed off so Ben took the baby and showed her to their family  
Belle took the baby, Adam and Hades were at her sides looking down  
Belle: "Ben, she is beautiful"  
Carlos looked at his niece: "Luckily she took after me"  
Everyone laughed 


	24. Doug is a real friend

Ben was walking in a circle in the his garden, he had almost finished writing the proclamation but he had to wait  
In the meantime she was there, suffering   
Doug arrived at that moment, he saw Ben and got worried: "Ben?"  
Ben looked at him and tried to smile but failed. Doug approached him  
Doug: "Hey, what's wrong?"  
Ben: "Nothing" he laughed nervously  
Doug raised an eyebrow  
Ben sighed: "I'll tell you but you must promise to keep it a secret"  
Doug: "Promise"  
Ben: "My proclamation is ready... and... well... I want to bring here kids from the Isle of the Lost"  
Doug: "Really?"   
Ben nodded  
Doug smiled: "That is awesome!"  
Ben: "You think?"  
Doug: "Yeah, I mean the kids are innocents, they deserve a chance to be happy... the situation can't be that great"  
Ben sighed in relief: "I'm so happy and relieved"  
Doug chuckled: "Your father won't be happy, will he?"  
Ben shook his head: "Last time I asked him about the kids that live on the Isle, he said they are just as evil as their parents"


	25. First Time

Mal was looking outside the window of the room she shared with her twin and her friends at the hideout, Mary was nowhere to be found like Richard  
Evie entered at that moment: "There you are"  
Mal turned to look at Evie: "What are you doing here?"  
Evie: "I was worried... you vanished"  
Mal looked outside the window again: "I needed to think"  
Evie got closer: "About what?"  
Mal: "My life"  
Evie: "You ok, Mal?"  
Mal smiled: "No"  
Evie: "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Mal looked at Evie and shrugged: "I was five years old when my mother sold me for the first time... to one of her friends... then it became normal... every few months they would come and... have fun with me" she looked again outside the window, in the distance she could see Auradon  
Evie was shocked: "I'm so sorry..."  
Mal: "You know, every time a man approaches me now I assume that's what he wants... a few months ago I was attacked by Harry... before that one of Gaton's son tried to... but I killed him"  
Evie: "Yes... I have heard about your first kill..."  
Mal looked at her and smiled: "After that, it was easier to defend me... and Carlos... or whoever needed someone to defend them"


	26. FG's husband

Fairy Godmother looked at a photo of her husband and sighed sadly, in that moment Jane entered with Lonnie. Jane was 9 years old and she had never stopped asking about her father  
Jane entered the kitchen where her mother was: "Mom?"  
FG: "Jane, I have to talk to you in private"  
Lonnie nodded: "See you tomorrow Jane. FG" and she left the room  
Jane looked at her mother: "What is it?"  
FG: "I think it's time you know what happened to your father"  
Jane sat down and waited  
FG: "Your father was a fairy of the Moors, we met years before the war and we fell in love" she smiled "He was handsome and kind, clever, funny... then the war happened. He fought for his people and with them... he was wounded but alive. Once the war was over... he never fully recovered but he tried to get better... years passed and I thought he was finally ok... I got pregnant with you and then... he... " she sobbed  
Jane took her mother's hand  
FG: "Then he started to get worse and worse... until one day he left"  
Jane: "So... is he still alive?"  
FG shook her head: "No, honey... a few months later he died... I don't know how or why... I just got a letter stating he was found dead... I never got to say goodbye" she was now fully crying and Jane with her  
Jane: "Why did he leave?"  
FG: "I don't know, honey..."


End file.
